<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too good by Ruquas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776905">Too good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas'>Ruquas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen left Ianto behind, who desperately tried to keep the tears away. It was just the exhaustion, he was sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwiped/gifts">Mindwiped</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You know that he‘s not worth it?“</p><p>Surprised, Ianto looked up. He hadn‘t heard that anyone had been nearby. He hadn‘t even known that anyone was still in the Hub.</p><p>„Excuse me?“, he asked, already knowing the answer. The other man had made it quite clear a few times already, just with different words.</p><p>„Jack. And we both know that you know who I mean. The asshole isn‘t worth it. Neither the overtime, nor the waiting.“, answered Owen toneless, without any spite in his voice. Not his usual sarcasm. He didn‘t show any disgust. He just sounded… tired? If it were under any other circumstances Ianto would probably think that Owen was sick.</p><p>„Seriously, I mean it, Ianto. You deserve something better. Someone better than Jack. So much better, but at the moment I don‘t think there‘s anything <em>below</em> Jack, so it won‘t be that difficult.“</p><p>Ianto looked away again, looked at the papers in front of him. He didn‘t know what they were about, not anymore. He was tired. And now Owen had decided to play mind games at… Ianto looked at the watch and almost groaned. At 2:37 AM. Great.</p><p>„Listen, Owen, I don‘t know what…“, Ianto started but got cut off when Owen suddenly laid a finger at Ianto‘s lips. They had <em>never</em> touched, except when it had been a medical issue. And he hadn‘t even noticed that Owen had stood up and had walked towards him.</p><p>„Shut it, just for a minute, and let me say it. What you do with it is your choice. Just let me say that he doesn‘t deserve you. He left you. It‘s not even about the team, because we are just that, people who work with each other. But you? You shouldn‘t be. And still, he left you behind. Without a word. Without a note. Without anything. And you‘re still here, loving him, working too much and keeping everything neat and tidy in his office and around the hub. Jack just doesn‘t deserve you.“, Owen explained before he turned around and walked to the exit, leaving Ianto behind, who desperately tried to keep the tears away. It was just the exhaustion, he was sure.</p><p>Everything else would destroy him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just posting some old fics that got lost in my Docs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>